Er spielt nicht
Guten Tag. Fangen wir doch gleich mit dem grundlegenden Kern dieses Berichts an und halten uns nicht mit Formalitäten wie „Schöner Abend“ oder „Wie geht es dir heute“ auf, ja? Ich denke, damit sparen wir Zeit und können uns wieder unseren primären Beschäftigungen in diesem Leben widmen. Zu Beginn jedoch: Dieses Dokument dient nicht deiner Befriedigung nach Adrenalin, noch ist es religiöser Natur, jedenfalls keiner Religion, die heute noch praktiziert wird. Ich hoffe um der Menschheit Willen, dass du niemals dumm genug sein wirst, von diesem Text Gebrauch zu machen. Solltest du ihn als letzte Möglichkeit für ein x-beliebiges Dilemma in Betracht ziehen, mein Beileid, ernsthaft. Aber bevor ich abschweife, lass mich erklären, was du gerade liest. Dies ist die Zusammenfassung eines in höchsten Maßen heidnischen Rituals, um die Kreatur, die der Laie als Sensenmann bezeichnet, herbei zu beschwören, welche im Volksmund verschiedener Kulturen auch unter anderen Namen wie „Gevatter“ oder „Thanatos“ oder subtil einfach nur als der Tod bekannt ist. Wenn du nicht zu der vor dem Smartphone verdummenden RTL-II-Generation der Chantal-Tiffanys und Jason-Kevins gehörst (solltest du Chantal-Tiffany oder Jason-Kevin heißen und über einen Notendurchschnitt von 2,1 verfügen, möchte ich mich an dieser Stelle herzlich entschuldigen), stellst du dir vielleicht die elementare Frage, welchen Zweck es hat, die materialisierte Erscheinung des Phänomens zu beschwören, vor dem das Leben seit seiner Existenz graut, außer vielleicht äußerst stilvollen Suizid zu begehen. Kommen wir später dazu, und ja; das nervt dich wahrscheinlich, aber damit ich diese Liste nicht vergesse, beginnen wir mit den Objekten, die du brauchen wirst, wenn du wirklich dumm oder verzweifelt genug bist, es zu wagen; das sollte auch in deinem Interesse sein. Du brauchst folgendes: 1. Einen Kessel oder einen großen großen Kochtopf und vielleicht ein Gestell, um das ganze aufzustellen. 2. Salz, genug um einen Kreis zu ziehen. (Ich weiß, ein Klischee). Ersatzweise geht auch ein Gemisch aus Salz und Reis. 3. Lebende Maden. Die solltest du im Anglergeschäft oder in der Zoohandlung finden. 4. Wasser, etwa so viel, wie in den Kessel passt. 5. Die Feder eines Vogels deiner Wahl. Dies ist kein notwendiges Item für die Beschwörung, manche behaupten aber, es hätte eine verstärkende Wirkung, weil es irgendwie die vier Elementen vereint oder so. 6. Feuerholz. 7. Feuer. Ob Streichhölzer oder Feuerzeug ist egal, je nach Belieben. 8. Tropfen deines eigenen Blutes (schon wieder ein Klischee). 9. Fleisch. Ich überlasse dir, von welchem Geschöpf du es wählst und wie viel, hauptsache es ist roh und schimmelt nicht allzu sehr. 10. Ein Friedhof ohne Nachtwächter. Kommen wir jetzt, wie versprochen, zu dem Grund, Gevatter Tod einen Besuch abzustatten. Eigentlich ist die Antwort sehr offensichtlich, wenn man sie einmal kennt: Quid pro quo. Der Tod ist nicht der Teufel, mit dem solltest du gar keine Geschäfte machen, wenn es sich umgehen lässt. Er spielt nicht mit den Leiden der Menschen und es ist ihm egal, wen er am Ende holt, hauptsache die Schuld eines Lebens ist beglichen. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, du wirst durch einen Deal mit ihm nicht ewig leben, aber du könntest damit fünfzig bis hundert Jahre herausholen. Wenn du dieses Ritual öfter betreibst, können es auch tausend oder zweitausend werden, aber fordere dein Glück nicht heraus und sei auf keinen Fall zu gierig. Beschwörungen von paranormalen Wesen und Erscheinungen können genau so süchtig machen wie Videospiele und Alkohol, wusstest du das etwa nicht? Ach egal. Vielleicht wäre es jetzt ganz hilfreich dir zu verraten, wie du es tust. Hhm, ja, ich denke, es ist jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür. Es ist wichtig, wann und wo du beginnst. Das Ritual wird nur in einem Monat funktionieren, der genau 31 Tage hat, also Mai, Oktober, etc. Aus Sicherheitsgründen darf es an keinem Freitag, dem ersten oder letzten Tag eines Monats und auf gar keinen Fall in einer Neumondnacht vollzogen werden. Der Grund dafür ist nicht etwa, dass der Tod dir nicht erscheinen wird, sondern, dass an diesen Tagen die Chance größer ist, eine andere übernatürliche Kreaturen an seiner Stelle zu rufen, die sich als der Gevatter ausgeben wird um dann mit dir, dem wertlosen Menschen, zu spielen. Das ganze ist KEIN Spiel, merk dir das. Wenn du spielen willst, geh' zu andren Riten, wo du Pentagramme mit Schweineinnereien auf den Boden schmierst oder erfolglos versuchst, einen Geist in eine Puppe zu locken. Hier geht es nur um ein Gespräch und das ist schon gefährlich genug. Du musst um 0:00 bis aller spätestens 3:30 auf dem Friedhof erscheinen und all deine oben genannten Sachen dabei tragen. Suche dir einen ruhigen Ort, aber stelle dein Lager niemals direkt bei einem Grab auf, sonst wird das ganze hier von einer Todesbeschwörung zur Totenbeschwörung und es tut ziemlich weh, wenn dir ein halb erweckter Wiedergänger seine Zähne in die Brust schlägt, vom Geruch mal ganz zu schweigen. Irgendwo wirst du schon was Geeignetes finden, vielleicht auf einer Wegkreuzung oder so. Das erste und wichtigste, was du tust, ist, den Salzkreis zu ziehen. Er sollte möglichst rund und mit keinen unnötigen okkulten Symbolen verziert sein, von denen du gehört hast, dass sie helfen. Einfach einen schmucklosen, sauberen Kreis aus Salz, groß genug für zwei Personen und den Kessel. Sobald der Kreis gezogen wurde, tritt ein Gesetz in Kraft, das bis zum Ende bestehen bleibt: Du darf nicht reden, es sei denn, du wirst dazu aufgefordert. Zum Reden zählt lautes Husten, Niesen, Seufzen und alles wofür du deine Stimmbänder benutzt. Dies ist wohl die wichtigste Regel, dessen Verstoß am härtesten bestraft wird. Warum und wie erkläre ich am Ende des Textes. Halt einfach deine Klappe und tu, was ich dir sage, dann wird alles gut. Wenn der Kreis geschlossen ist und du dir sicher bist, dass es ein Kreis ist, darfst du das Feuer anzünden und den Kessel aufstellen. Fülle ihn mit Wasser und warte, bis es kocht. Obwohl ich oben geschrieben habe, dass du so viel wie in den Kessel passt nehmen sollst, kannst du auch weniger verwenden, wenn du feige bist und dir um die Zeit sorgen machst. Dann wird jedoch euer Gespräch recht kurzweilig sein und vielleicht nicht das erwünschte Ergebnis bringen (genaueres dazu später). Sobald du hören kannst, dass Blasen im Inneren des Topfes aufsteigen, gebe das Fleisch, dein Blut und gegebenenfalls die Feder hinzu. Einige Leute sagen, es gebe noch andere Zutaten, die den Tod schneller herbeilocken könnten als andere, z.B. menschliche Milch oder gemahlene Knochen, aber mit Fleisch und Blut machst du nichts falsch und es steht dir frei, zu experimentieren. Hier ist übrigens auch die letzte Möglichkeit, das Ritual frühzeitig abzubrechen, indem du das Zeug auf den Boden auskippst und damit das Feuer löschst. Für alle anderen Wagemutigen kommt nun der Schritt, den zart besaitete Seelen womöglich als „grausam“ bezeichnen würden: Die Hälfte der Maden muss in die Flammen geworfen werden, der Rest kommt in das brodelnde Wasser. Wichtig ist, dass sämtliche Tiere dabei leben, allein ein toter Körper könnte alles zunichte machen. Was, tu nicht so schockiert, du wusstest, was kommen würde, als die Worte „heidnische Beschwörung“ gefallen sind. Nun gilt es zu warten. Womöglich Stunden, hängt von seiner Laune ab. Ich hoffe, du übst dich immer noch in Schweigsamkeit, andernfalls... ach ja, später. Falls du alles richtig gemacht hast, wird er dir schließlich erscheinen. Wahrscheinlich kommt er nicht in der traditionellen Robe, mit dem Totenkopf und der Sense, auch wenn das nicht ausgeschlossen ist. Die Liste seiner Erscheinungsformen ist lang, er könnte zum Beispiel eine Witwe mit schwarzem Schleier und ohne Gesicht sein, oder eine schreckliche pervertierte Mischung aus einem Mensch und einem überfahrenen Tier. Er könnte viele Augen haben, oder gar keine. Flügel wie ein Engel oder Zähne wie eine Bestie. Wie gesagt, hängt von seiner Stimmung ab. Aber die Gestalt, die er bevorzugt wählt, ist die eines blassen Mannes, ohne ein einziges Haar an seinem Körper, eingehüllt in einem Nebel aus Schwarz mit Augen so tief wie das Weltall und dunkel wie die Innenseiten deiner Lider in Lichtlosigkeit. Er wird durch den Kreis schreiten ohne ihn zu beschädigen und dir mit einer Handbewegung deuten, dich auf die Erde zu setzen. Tu, was er sagt. Er wird zwei Tassen aus dem nichts zaubern, keine Sorge, sie werden nicht aus Knochen bestehen, vielleicht nur etwas rostig sein. Erst wird er sich und dann dir von der Brühe auf dem Feuer einschenken und du wirst das Zeug trinken, auch wenn es widerlich schmeckt und glaub mir, das wird es, nicht nur nach den Sachen, die du benutzt hast, sondern auch nach Fäulnis und Erde und Schlimmerem. Wahrscheinlich wird er dir sogar noch nach schenken, wenn deine Tasse leer ist. Das ist einer der Punkte, an denen die meisten scheitern und ich will nicht lügen: In den Tagen danach wirst du ziemlich schlimme Verdauungsprobleme haben. Aber denk daran: du wolltest diese Teestunde mit dem Tod, er ist nur deinem Ruf gefolgt. Und hey: immerhin wird dein Leiden sich auszahlen, wenn du alles richtig machst und er dir endlich, nach Minuten die dir wie Tage vorkommen werden, die alles entscheidende Frage stellt mit einer Stimme, so kalt wie flüssiges Eis und älter als die Welt selbst: „Warum bist du hier?“ Antworte, so schnell du kannst und so klar du kannst. Es muss ein ganzer Satz sein wie etwa „Ich möchte etwas mehr Zeit haben“ oder „Ich will, dass du mein Leben verlängerst“. Der Tod wird nicken, nachdenklich einen Schluck von der Suppe nehmen und dir eine Aufgabe geben. Das kann alles mögliche sein, zum Beispiel einen langen Nagel unter die Heizung einer bestimmten Bar zu platzieren oder Zigaretten einem Zwölfjährigen anbieten. Sei dir aber bewusst, dass diese Taten das Leben eines anderen denkenden, fühlenden Menschen beenden werden, vielleicht morgen, vielleicht in fünfzig Jahren. Und du wirst daran Schuld haben, du allein. Allerdings wirst du dann auch über die Jahre verfügen, die dieses Individuum noch vor sich gehabt hätte, sowie ein guter Teil seiner Jugend. Traurig, aber alle Menschen sind in ihrem Inneren Schweinehunde. Der Tod wird dich nicht fragen, ob du die Aufgabe annimmst, es wird auch nichts Schlimmes passieren, wenn du es lässt. Aber diese Möglichkeit verjährt nach einer Woche und du bekommst nichts, wenn du etwas danach erledigst. Nachdem er sein Angebot erklärt hat, wird der Tod eine kleine Pause machen und dich dann fragen, ob du wegen sonst noch etwas hier bist. Vielleicht ist dir ein unnatürlich langes Leben nicht ganz geheuer, aber das ist nicht schlimm, es gibt andere Sachen, die dir nur der Tod geben kann. Zum Beispiel eine übersinnliche Fähigkeit. Ja, auch das kann er. Allerdings nicht die bekannten, coolen Superkräfte wie Gedanken lesen oder fliegen. Aber es hört sich doch auch ganz interessant an, mit Tieren sprechen zu können, oder? Zugegeben, nicht mit allen Tiere, aber nach diesem Handel werden Vögel, Katzen und Ratten deine zusätzlichen Augen und Ohren sein. Natürlich könnte es sein, dass einige von ihnen dich hintergehen werden, das ist vor allem bei Spatzen wahrscheinlich, da diese wegen ihres harmlosen Erscheinungsbildes beliebte Spione zwischen den Welten sind, doch wozu gibt es andere, vertrauensseligere Lebewesen? Wenn du zum Beispiel eher der Pflanzentyp bist, braucht es nur ein Wort beim alten Knochengesicht und alles, was Photosynthese betreibt, wächst und zerfällt auf deinen Befehl. Wie klingt eine Welt ohne Schlaf für dich? Oder die Fähigkeit, zehn Jahre ohne Essen auszukommen? All das und noch mehr kann er dir geben, aber nicht umsonst. Es wird immer das gleiche kosten und dieser Preis schreckt die meisten Interessenten ab. Der Tod wird dir, nachdem du zugestimmt hast, eine Liebe nehmen. Vielleicht eine, die dich seit deiner Geburt begleitet oder das Mädchen deiner Träume, das du dann niemals treffen wirst. Der einzige Trost, der dir bleibt, ist die Gewissheit, dass es schmerzlos war, jedenfalls für sie. Nur eine Kraft wird er dir umsonst geben, wenn du ihn darum höflich bittest, aber die treibt mehr Menschen in den Wahnsinn, als irgendwas sonst, was du von ihm erwerben kannst. Er wird dich davor warnen, wenn du es ins Gespräch bringst, und da das kein Spiel ist, wird er es mehrfach versuchen. Diese „Gabe“ hat viele Namen, von denen einige nicht mit deiner Zunge aussprechbar sind. Nennen wir sie der Einfachheit halber, „Das Lesen“. Ich geb's ja zu, ich war niemals besonders kreativ darin, Dingen Namen zu geben. Was auch immer, es funktioniert jedenfalls wie folgt: Wenn du von nun an dein linkes Auge verdeckst, wirst du mit dem rechten die Lichter der Menschen sehen können. Damit du dein eigenes nicht erkennen kannst, erscheinen sie in der linken Pupille. Die von Kindern werden (meistens) groß sein, von Erwachsenen (in der Regel) mittelgroß und die von den Alten (fast immer) klein. Mit der Zeit entwickelst du vielleicht sogar ein Gespür dafür, sodass du die Lichter auf ein Datum umrechnen kannst. Viele Leute, die diesen Handel angenommen haben, beschweren sich später, dass sie nicht bei jedem ein Licht sehen können, auch wenn diese Person noch Jahrzehnte unter den Leben verweilt. Aber der Tod spielt wie gesagt nicht und er hat sich an eure Abmachung gehalten: Du kannst die Lichter jedes Menschen sehen und es ist ein Unterschied, als Mensch geboren worden zu sein oder sich nur deren Haut anzuziehen, um sich als einer auszugeben. Was glaubst du wäre schlimmer: In das linke Auge der Liebe deines Lebens zu blicken und weniger als einen Funken zu sehen oder nichts als tiefste Schwärze? Der letzte Grund, ihm einen Besuch abzustatten, ist Rache. Lüg mich nicht an, ich weiß, es gibt diesen Menschen, dessen Blut du sehen willst, wie es langsam über die Straße fließt. Und worum geht es in diesem Ritual, wenn nicht um den Tod? Sage einfach, wenn er dich fragt, warum du hier bist, drei kleine Wörter: „Ich will Vergeltung.“ Er wird dich fragen, warum und du wirst antworten. Erkläre ihm, warum du diese Person hasst und warum sie es verdient hat. Die einzige Voraussetzung ist, dass du schon einmal ein Wort mit diesem Menschen, den du hasst, gewechselt hast und dass du seinen Namen kennst. Der Tod wird wieder nicken, von diesem ekelhaften Zeug aus dem Kessel trinken und dir kein Zeichen geben, ob er ihn holen kommt. Das entscheidet er später, falls ihn deine Argumente überzeugt haben. Auch deine Schuld wird er ein andern Mal eintreiben, in einer Form, wie es ihm beliebt. Er könnte dir dafür zehn Jahre von deiner Zeit nehmen oder alle deine Kinder werden in Zukunft tot geboren werden. Darum überlege dir gründlich, wen du wirklich am allermeisten auf dieser Welt hasst. Um das Ritual zu beenden, sage ihm bei seiner nächsten Frage, dass du bekommen hast, wofür du gekommen bist (was vielleicht nicht stimmen wird) und bedanke dich für seine Zeit. Er wird dich noch ein letztes Mal ansehen, mit diesem Blick, voll Traurigkeit und Finsternis, ehe er sich in Luft auflöst. Verlasse den Kreis erst, wenn du sicher bist, dass dich die Sonne berührt hat, nicht nur Morgendämmerung, echte ungefilterte Sonnenstrahlen. Nimm nur das mit vom Friedhof, was du am Leib trägst, lass den Rest einfach liegen und mach dir keine Gedanken darum. Andere unsichtbare Wesen werden sich darum prügeln, Dinge zu besitzen, die vom Tod berührt worden sind. Ein anderer Weg dieser Konversation zu entkommen ist es, zu warten, bis der Kessel leer ist. Dann wird der Tod sich bei dir für die Mahlzeit bedanken und dich allein lassen. Auch hier gilt: Erst verschwinden, wenn die Sonne da ist. Sollte euer Gespräch nach Sonnenaufgang noch bestehen, dann... sagen wir einfach, dann kann dir nicht mal Gott noch gnaden. Du hast dich sicherlich gefragt, was diese ganzen Regeln bedeuten und was passiert, wenn sie gebrochen werden. Warum sollst du nur reden, wenn du gefragt wurdest und warum darf die Sonne nicht aufgehen und warum musst du dieses Brackwasser voll mit Blut und Ungeziefer trinken? Mit einem Wort: Höflichkeit. Stell es dir so vor: Der Tod macht sich die Mühe und erscheint dir, will dir ein paar Extrajahre für lächerliche Botengänge geben und du plapperst ihm dazwischen, verweigerst das Essen, was er dir gibt und strapazierst unnötig seine Zeit. Wenn du das machst, wird er einfach gehen und seinen Körper zurücklassen. Dumm ist jetzt aber nur, dass dieser Körper nun von den Wesen in Anspruch genommen werden kann, die draußen warten, Salzkreis hin oder her. Versuch erst gar nicht, zu rennen, es wird dir eh nichts nützen. Hoffe einfach, dass sie versehentlich eine große Arterie treffen und dass es dadurch schneller vorbei sein wird. Was? Du willst wissen, wer ich bin und warum ich dir diese ganze Geschichte erzählt habe? Na ja, sagen wir, ich investiere in dich. Ich investiere darauf, dass du die Zeit aus den Augen verlieren wirst, darauf, dass du das Zeug in hohen Bogen ausspuckst, wenn du merkst, dass sich die Maden in deinem Mund bewegen, darauf, dass du einer dieser Menschen bist, deren Zunge schneller ist als ihr Verstand. Er spielt nicht, ich aber schon. Und ich werde da sein, wenn er weg ist und wir werden eine Menge Spaß haben. Du wirst vermutlich weinen, sobald das erste Blut fließt, aber keine Sorge, nach dieser Nacht wirst du eine andere Definition des Wortes Schmerz haben. Schade, dass du nicht die Gelegenheit haben wirst, anderen davon zu erzählen. Na los, komm schon, warte nur, bis es dunkel wird und beweis mir das Gegenteil. In diesem Sinne, mein lieber Freund, lass mich diesen Bericht mit den Worten beenden, von denen ich denke, dass sie am wahrscheinlichsten zutreffen werden: Bis bald. Kategorie:Ritual Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mittellang